dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Stephanie Nadolny
Stephanie Ann Nadolny (born in Memphis, Tennessee) is an American voice actress and singer. She is best known for her voice roles as the child version of Goku in Dragon Ball and the child version of Gohan in Dragon Ball Z. Biography Stephanie was in Memphis, Tennessee to Sharon Dunning (née Hammons) and has a brother named Paul and a sister Kelly. Stephanie was always interested in acting and singing and decided to pursue that career by first performing with a favorite band in 1990, Lindy and the Look. Stephanie soon became a member of the band , known for the song "All I Want for Christmas Is You." Nadolny's role model is her mother, who died of cancer in 1999 at the age of 52. Stephanie Nadolny has worked as a voice-over artist for Funimation and ADV Films. From 1999 to 2010, she provided the voice of young Gohan in the Funimation dub of the ''Dragon Ball'' series, as well as young Goku (after she replaced Ceyli Delgadillo). She reprised both roles in most ''Dragon Ball'' related video games and other media during that time, but did not reprise her role of Gohan for Dragon Ball Z Kai and has since been replaced by fellow voice actress Colleen Clinkenbeard (who also took over as Kid Goku). Even though Stephanie's list of major roles is somewhat small compared to other voice actors, her work has still been extensive due to Goku and Gohan being such prominent characters. She currently resides in Dallas, and sang with Bulletproof Brass for over two years and currently sings with the Dallas-based Project Band. They play R&B, jazz, soul, disco and funk. They play at clubs, weddings and parties all over the DFW metroplex. She loves vocal parody work and picking up radio jingle work when time allows. Stephanie has since returned to voice acting through Cartoon Network's TV series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, starring as the eponymous K.O., a young martial artist and hero in training. She voices the character in the pilot, mobile game and selective episodes/shorts but the role is frequently and more-recently played by Courtenay Taylor, who voices him for the majority of the show's route to the console game adaption. Filmography Anime *''Beet the Vandel Buster'' - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball'' - Kid Goku, Grandma Paozu, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball GT'' - Kid Goku, Goku Jr. *''Dragon Ball Z'' - Kid Gohan, Cargo, Baby Trunks, East Kai, Miss Hamilton, Angela, Idasam, Kid Goku (flashbacks), Additional Voices *''Fruits Basket'' - Ari, Additional Voices *''Gravion'' as Captain Faye Xin Yu *''Hakugei - Legend of Moby Dick'' - Atre *''Kanon'' - Alarm Clock, Track Team Girl 2, Track Girls, Classmates, Chatty Girls, Kimono Girls, Waitress, Additional Voices *''Kiddy Grade'' as the singer for the opening and ending theme songs *''Parasite Dolls'' - Eve *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' - Additional Voices Cartoons *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' Films *''Dragon Ball: The Path to Power'' - Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy'' - Goku Jr. *''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' - Baby Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' - Kid Goku and Kid Gohan (archive recordings) *''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' - Kid Gohan and Baby Trunks *''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' - Kid Gohan, Baby Goku, and Baby Trunks *''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' - Kid Gohan and Baby Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' - Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' - East Kai *''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' - Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' - Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' - Future Kid Gohan and Future Baby Trunks *''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' - Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' - Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' - Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' - Miss Hamilton *''Lupin III: Missed by a Dollar'' - Cynthia Fullerton Video Games *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' - Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' - Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' - Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' - Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' - Kid Goku *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' - Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' - Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' - Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' - Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' - Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' - Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' - Kid Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' - Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' - Kid Goku, Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' - Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' - Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' - Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' - Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' - Teen Gohan *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' - Kid Gohan and Teen Gohan (archive recordings) *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' - Teen Gohan Discography Music *''Case Closed'' - Opening 2 and Closing 2 (English version) *''Dragon Ball GT'' - I'm Not Alone (English version) *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' - Closing 2 (English version) External links * Category:FUNimation voice actors Category:Real people